Real time audio feedback is a concept of potentially great use in many industries today. However, such feedback is not feasible in many instances, either because managers or instructors are too busy with other tasks or electronic devices which may be able to provide such feedback, such as smartphones, may be either too cumbersome or inappropriate for certain tasks. What is needed is a system and method providing audio feedback in response to user performance for manual or prescribed tasks.